


A Series of Dragon!Thomas Drabbles

by Tito11



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tito11/pseuds/Tito11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is a dragon, but pretty much everything else is the same. Then dragon!Thomas decides he needs to redecorate his lair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a thing now. These guys are already over at [tumblr](http://titomblr11.tumblr.com/), but I figured I'd crosspost them to here as something of a series.
> 
> Um, I seem to have miscounted by eight words on this first one. My bad.

Everything was business as usual until Daisy came rushing in during breakfast, flailing about in terror. “A dragon just moved in next door!” she wailed.

Mr. Carson harrumphed. “Is this dragon coming to dinner?”

“N-no,” Daisy said shakily, not recovered from her fright.

“Well, then, please refrain from making a spectacle of yourself,” Mr. Carson concluded.

“Mr. Carson,” Mrs. Hughes chided. “Don’t be so unkind.” To the girls at the table, she added, “But you’d all best keep your ankles crossed. There’s nothing a dragon likes better than a vain and silly flirt.”

Jimmy began to choke on his porridge.


	2. Chapter 2

As it turned out, Mrs. Hughes was quite correct. Exactly two weeks after the dragon moved to the village, Jimmy was out for a stroll on his half-day when quite suddenly, he was in the grip of a large talon and being snatched right off the ground. It was the dragon, of course, and though Jimmy squirmed and shouted, it paid him no mind. The talons cut in, as well, and wrinkled Jimmy’s good suit, which he did not appreciate one bit. Luckily, it wasn’t a long flight to the dragon’s lair, and the beast set him down rather more gently than Jimmy had been expecting.

Once his feet were firmly on the ground, Jimmy whirled on the dragon, only to find it gone and a man standing in its place. He was a handsome man, too, with dark hair and pale skin. The way he looked Jimmy up and down appreciatively was rather unsettling, but Jimmy had more important things to worry about.

“Where’s the dragon gone, then?” he asked the man.

“Oh, he comes and goes,” the man said smoothly, gracing Jimmy with a smile that near stole his breath away. “But you’ll have to stay, I’m afraid.”

“I won’t!” Jimmy started indignantly. Then he noticed the scaly sort of tail wrapping itself around the man’s leg, and the puff of smoke trailing from the side of his open mouth. And the glint of his very sharp teeth.

Jimmy gulped uneasily. Well, maybe he’d stay for a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

The dragon in human form was pale and dark-haired, with red lips and a sinuous tongue; altogether the most seductive creature Jimmy had ever seen. The heat of his skin was uncomfortably warm, but not burning, as Jimmy supposed it might have been. Likewise, the scales along his cheekbones and spine were rough, but they never scratched. The smoke that filtered from his mouth in times of excitement or agitation always drew Jimmy’s eye, and Jimmy often wondered despite himself whether that mouth might taste of fire.

“I can never give you what you want,” he told the dragon that first night of captivity, but sometimes, he wasn’t so sure.

“I understand that,” the dragon said, quite reasonable for one who had kidnapped Jimmy with seduction in mind. But that hadn’t stopped him from watching Jimmy, either. And the more the dragon watched him, the closer Jimmy came to surrender.


End file.
